


Something New

by callmeonetrack



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-18 01:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9358052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmeonetrack/pseuds/callmeonetrack
Summary: Sam is something new, and for now, he's just what Kara needs.





	

They go from the court right to his bunk, all wandering hands and breathless kisses. (Later she’ll find humor in the fact that she jumped thousands of light years home and still had sex in a bunk.) It’s frantic and endorphins-fueled and he’s just as good at this as she thought he’d be. It’s just what she needs. So she closes her eyes and straddles him and doesn’t think about anything at all except the way he’s filling her, hitting high and deep on every stroke.

He’s longer than she’s had in a while (and _no_ , no more of that, because there’s no way she’s thinking about _Gaius frakking Baltar_ now) but she rides him hard anyway, relentless. Anders—no, _Sam_ —Sam’s hands are huge and hot, like he’s got fire in his veins instead of blood, and he’s kneading her breasts, thumbs pressing against her nipples, rubbing again and again as she arches up and slides down on him.

There are a lot of things Kara likes about Samuel T. Anders.

She likes the way his fingers are light on her hips, bracing but not bruising, like she could get up right now and he wouldn’t stop her.

She likes the way he just moans and doesn’t tense up when she twists a little and reaches down to slide a hand between his legs, rolling his balls between her fingers.

She likes the way his thighs feel under her ass, all hard muscle (an athlete’s body) when she slaps down on him.

Mostly, she likes that when she bends to kiss him, he doesn’t taste anything at all like broken promises.

It doesn’t last that long (too much foreplay on the court), but it’s damn good and she doesn’t mind (much) when he grunts and spills into her first. Kara just bears down hard on his pulsing cock as his hips roll and snap, and then he hits _right there_ , and she’s shuddering as she comes, clenching and breaking and panting with the satisfaction of release.

She braces her hands on his sweat-slick torso as she spirals down, her back hunched and head bowed. Kara was already sore from the scuffle with that toaster, but she’s not gonna sag into his chest because she doesn’t frakking cuddle. When she shifts to swing a leg over him and roll off, though, Sam grabs her elbows and pulls her down to him.

“Hey, where’s the fire?”

His grin is easy and she raises an eyebrow. “You fail to notice the whole frakking colony burning around us?”

“Nothing we can do about that. This, on the other hand...” he trails off and presses his lips to hers. It’s soft and not so hungry like before and Kara freezes for a second.

Sam may be a jock but he’s not stupid, so he pulls back and looks at her quizzically. “Problem?”

She hesitates, her standard disclaimer for one-night stands on the tip of her tongue, but Sam’s eyes are guileless and she realizes he doesn’t know her rules. He doesn’t know her at all. The simple truth of that rings through her and Kara feels something thick and heavy unfurl in her chest. Her lips curve into a smirk and she sinks back down to him. “Well, we could work on your stamina, for starters, Sammy.”

Kara grins as he protests the nickname and shuts him up by covering his mouth with her own. The taste of him is still new and sweet on her tongue.

It’s just what she needs.


End file.
